Kirby Super Star:Wii
Kirby Super Star:Wii '('Kirby Fun Pack X 'in Japan) is another remake of the game Kirby Super Star with many short games called Sub-Games. It has many new features and is a 2.5D game. Now that graphics have been changed it is mostly like Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Helpers return and the player can make 3 helpers by giving up his/her copy ability to make one. The helpers can be changed into items that give the same ability. 3 other players can play as the helpers or Blue, Green, or Yellow Kirby. There are also new Sub-Games as well and 14 more bosses. Overall Nintendo Power said it was a rich and deep game that got a little too easy from time to time but, there was some hardness to spare 7/10. EGM. Criticisms said that the "Super Star" remakes where getting way to out of hand however, they also said with the cute graphics and the soft mysterious backgrounds Kirby Super Star:Wii will always be a great game for your collection 4/5. IGN didn't know what to say and gave it a 7/10-8.5/10. Overall, the game was rated 8/10 (Great) Returning Sub-Games Some of these Sub-Games have made big or minor changes.All can do multiplayer.And all have enhanced 3D graphics. Spring Breeze:It now has an extra boss after King Dedede. Robo Mecha Dedede. Dyna Blade:More rooms where added and Level E now appers many times. And a new trial room with the new copy abilities was added. The Great Cave Offensive:2 More areas where added:The Ruined Factory and the Sub-Volcano holding many new tresures. Gourmet Race:3 other players can now race as well. The tracks are now longer as well and theres more food. Revenge of Meta Knight:Another chapter was added one where kirby breaks the reactor and gets thrown off into a large hole in the ship where he attemps to get out and defeat the new boss Heavy Turtle. Milky Way Wishes:4 more planets where added. Foodis, Bouncearis, Gigantas and Pop Star.And New Copy encence deluxes where added for the new abilities. The Arena:All new bosses where added from the new Sub-Games. Samurai Kirby:All 4 players can play. Megaton Punch:All 4 players can play and player #1 can set the turns from Revenge of the King:Kabula turns gold after defeated having only 1 weak spot. It also reduces you health by 1/4 and then reduces to 1/2 its normal size at King Dedede's Castle. Waddle dee is actully now a pretty hard boss due to his training in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Meta Knightmare Ultra:Now 3 other players (They are basicly Blue, Green and Red Kirby with masks and swords with Meta Knight's abilities) can play as well. Every level passed now saves the game. Helper to Hero:3 other players can be helpers and 4 random new bosses have dropped in. The True Arena :All the revenge bosses from the new sub-games are in it. Kirby Card Swipe:The player can set the # of cards needed to win. Kirby on the Draw:Nothing but the controls and graphics. Snack Tracks:Nothing but the controls and graphics. New Sub Games 'Winter Breeze Story King Dedede and all his servents have stolen all of Dream Lands famous Hot Cocoa! This is almost the only way the Dreamlanders can stay warm due to the lack of low electricity and fur. But look! Kirby is here! He is the brave hero of Dream Land! Some call him the pink terror! He rides into the Winter Breeze on his shiny Warp Star and the adventure begins! After defeating King Dedede. With the power of the Sparkling Stars Kirby transforms into a giant hot air balloon and carries the castle over the Dreamlanders. The Hot Cocoa falls down in perfect cups and the Dreamlanders celebrate while Kirby does his famous Kirby Dance. Gameplay It has no gimmicks or strange rules. But the terrain is most likely icy and slippery. Getting the Ice ability allows him to skate more easily on the ice. The levels now are icy and parallel to Spring Breeze's stages. The bosses are also icy and parallel to Spring Breeze's bosses and have diffrent names. The enemies now wear coats, hats, scarves, Etc to keep them warm. Levels White Whites:Burr! Looks like White Woods is wating for a good fight! So explore the frostilized plains and treetops while your in this icy region! Frost Island:Looks like you'll be crossing big icebergs to get to Frofrofro and Frafrafra! You might need to swim a bit in the cold and frigid waters to get there.But in the end you'll be curling up with a cup of cocoa so get moving! Icy Clouds:How can clouds freeze? You may ask that question but there is no time. Avoid falling off of the slippery clouds so you can make your way to Burrackco! Iceberg Calamity:Like that big old temple in the sky... full of ice! Frozen Heaven, its also called! But as soon as you get to it's edge, you have to face off Icy Pix in a Puffball VS. Genie battle! Mt.Dedede:Final stage! Final boss! Final finale! This stage is your ticket to saving Dream Land! Well first you have to defeat a big Penguin that chucks snowballs at you, but other than that it's easy-peasy! Bosses White Woods:Looks like Whispy's cousin White Woods is giving you a cold icy stare. Watch out for his icy breath and frozen apples! Frofrofro and Frafrafra:They simply push cold frozen blocks that freeze you when touched. Watch out for ice Gordo's. Burrackco:Have you ever heard of icy thunder? No? Well your about to find out when you battle this icy foe. He'll freeze your knees! (If you had any knees) Icy Pix: This guy is dead, but Kirby accidently brings him back to life! Watch out for more ice gordos, snowballs and cold frozen blocks! King Dedede:Watch out! The final boss of the pack is here! Keep a look out for his snowballs, Minions and cold hammer! 'Maze of The Secret Doors' Story Kirby is taking a small walk in the park when he comes across a door. Kirby goes in and finds himshelf in a tall tower. He looks behind him and the door is magicly closing. He turns and attemps to get out but the door closes and he crashes into the door. He walks around the room wondering what to when he steps on a tile a little more out then the rest. A secret door appears out of nowhere and Kirby goes in. "I wonder if there is any more secret doors"? Kirby says to himshelf as he explores in seach of another secret door to find a way out. After he finds the way out he rides on his Warp Star and starts heading for the sunset. After he is done he dissapers in the sunset and the screen says "The End (For now)" Gameplay The player starts in the next room where Kirby left off. The player must find the secret doors to the next room. They are usally hidden. But sometimes they can be trick rooms. Trick rooms are rooms that have the doors come out of nowhere by doing a certain task. These tasks don't just tell you what to do right off the bat but, they do give a clue in words above Kirby's head. For example the first trick involes Kirby's controls backwards and he has to press all 6 buttons. At the end of the tower's floor there will be a boss to fight. Levels and Rooms Note:For every bullet is a room. Floor 1 *Kirby has to find the door behind a bush. *Kirby's controls are backwards and he has to press all 6 switches. *Kirby has to defeat all the 5 enemies in the room. *The Player has to hold his/her wii remote verticliy and point and pop the unreachable bubbles. *Kirby has to fight Mr.Frosty. *Kirby has to find the door in a maze-like room. *Kirby has to get the fire ability from it's pedastal that is hidden and light the fuse for the cannon that shoots Kirby to the door. *Kirby is "Behind the seams" making him unseeable but you can see a lump and some stiching platforms. *Kirby has to defeat 15 diffrent enemies. *The door is in plain sight when it sprouts wings and flies all over the place. Kirby has to catch it. *Kirby fights''' Computer Virus as a boss. Floor 2 *The player has to hold his/her wii remote verticliy to control Kirby to the door. *The screen scrolls to the right slowly but never seems to come to a stop or a door. The player must go backwards and the screen will scroll on the door behind. *The player must press (In the right order) 1 2 1 B A 1 *Kirby has to get the crash ability and use it to hit the switch. *Kirby has to defeat 4 random Mini-Bosses at one time. *Kirby has to defeat Dyna Blade. Floor 3 *Kirby has to defeat 20 enemies. *Kirby has to press 3 switches in order (Left Right Left Middle). *Kirby has to just stand in one place for 15 seconds. *Kirby has to attack all 10 real enemies that are moving at rapid speed. There are decoys. *Kirby must find the real door out of 20 doors. *Kirby must find the hidden crystal and place it on the pedastal with obstacles blocking his way. if he gets hit he will drop the crystal and it will break. Another crystal will apper in the same spot. *Kirby must dodge at least 20 ninja stars coming from nowhere. *Kirby must walk through a wall that is walkable. *Kirby has to collect all 50 stars in the room. *Kirby has to find the door that is behind some bushes. *Kirby has to go to pause menu and press the "Door" Option then resume and the door should be in plain sight. *Kirby has to defeat an invisible Poppy Bros. Sr.. *Kirby has to defeat the boss Heavy Lobster. Floor 4 *Kirby will play the Fan, Guide and Fan minigame. *The player has to defeat Kibble Blade and Dubior. *The player must complete a random combination lock to complete the name of a boss. Don't bother watching any walkthroughs because they will all be different. *The Player controls Kirby who is jumping on the many platforms while trying to avoid crushers that have icons on them. e.g: ♦ ₨ ₢. *Kirby must complete another combination code by using the wii remote to pick up squares with symbols on. Kirby must put them in the order the crushers from the last room came in. *The player must make character codes of Meta Knight, Dyna Blade, Whispy Woods and Timey. *The player must get 3 cherries, Yemits or Meta Knights on a slot machine. (Unlimited tries) *Kirby must defeat Pix Floor 5 *Kirby must run through a '''VERY '''windy and long room full of sleep pedestals. *Kirby must fly upward to the top of the screen that takes about 3 minutes to get there with obstacles. *Kirby must enter an invisible door. *Kirby must hold still for 10 seconds. *Kirby must visit the room at least after 8:00 *Kirby must defeat 100 enemies *Kirby must get the stone ability and turn into any of the rare sculptures. *Kirby must collect all the 200 stars in the maze-like room *Kirby must climb a stair case that takes about 4 min to scale. The Top Finally Kirby must defeat a new boss named '''The Prank who will play many pranks on Kirby after that the sub game is cleared. 'King'd' Story King Dedede is staring down at Kirby and his friends and says to himself "Why is he the famous one who gets all the glory"? "I'd do anything to trade lives him"! Waddle dee was polishing King Dedede's tables in the same room and says "You've hated Kirby your whole life" "Why would you want to be him" King Dedede has an idea he says "Waddle Dee"! "I am going to meet with Dr.Allis that are one of those mirror giver awayer thingies". King Dedede heads off to Dr.Alis's office. "What can I do for you"? the Doctor says. King Dedede says "Do you have a body switching spell"? "Yes"! says Dr.Allis "But here's how you use it, take one pinch of the powder and eat it then put the other pinch of powder in the enemy's mouth and presto"! " The only way to break the spell is the star rod". "Good luck"! Dr.Allis says as King Dedede walks out of the door. King Dedede gets an apple and sprinkles the powder on it and waits and Kirby comes and gobbles it up. King Dedede sprinkles his share into his mouth and feels a tingling feel as they switch bodies. He looks at his own hands and they are pink. "Yeeeeeeesssssss"! he says as he goes to swim in the pool and tells Kirby "your King'd"! Kirby looks in the pool and sees his reflection as King Dedede. And is shocked at his new appearance. He is about to ask Tiff how to break the spell and he remembers that tiff never trusts Dedede. So he goes over to his own house and types an E-mail to tiff saying "How can you break body switching". He says "At least the computer is easier to type on with thumbs" In shock he is surprised that it does not come out "Poyo"! He gets an E-mail back from Tiff saying "Grab the star rod up in space at the fountain of dreams" Kirby heads off to the fountain hoping to get back to his normal self. Game-play The game lets you play as King Dedede (Kirby). King Dedede can use his hammer and smash enemies and throw minions. He also has special gold coins to collect. As King Dedede most of your friends don't trust you and become bosses. At the end of each level before you step on the teleporter there is usually a chest that is hidden but near the teleporter. When other characters join they can play as Parasol, Spear or Bomb Waddle Dees. Levels Butter Building: If your afraid of hights this is not the place for you! It looks as if it is made of butter. You'll have to get past Rick becuse he thinks your stealing the Star Rod again. Donut Desert: Welcome to a desert with donut shaped artifacts all over the place! Watch out for Gooey at the end of the level! Platte Plains: A grassy plains that has mant famous paintings displayed all around. Try to defeat Adeleine! Major Museum: A musam with lots of artifacts and dinosuar fossils. Tuff is a pretty tough foe! Cappy Town: A town with tall buildings and busy streets. Tiff will stop you as King Dedede even though your really Kirby! Snoozy Skies: Some Skies with many bubbbly features. Ribbon awaits the top! Soda Island: An island where Yagapon lives. Face yagapon in the end! Rainbow Resort: A place high in the sky where the stars are always in view! No boss. Foutain of Dreams: Now you have to face King Dedede in your body! Good luck! 'Team Meta' 'Story' Category:10 Brave Kirbys Category:Fanon game Category:Video Game Category:Kirby Super Star:Wii